


Compliance

by crescent_gaia



Series: WinterHawk Freeform [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Winterhawk Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One wrong move was all it took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wild Card | Brainwashing prompt for a Corners Bingo.

_Longing_

Bucky struggled against the restraints as the first word was spoken. It was stupid – thinking that he was fine and nobody was following him and it was all paranoia – so he didn’t think to double check nobody was following him. He didn’t think to check the dark alley he passed, where there were six people to take him down before he was drugged. He did know one things, the thing he couldn’t stop, he didn’t want to go back under. He didn’t want to lose his mind and memories again. The memories of his life were passing him by and he grabbed onto the most recent one of Clint. The one where Clint said ‘I love you’ and all he could do was hold on tightly to keep his sense of self. Clint said ‘with everything’… that meant with what they were doing, right? Could it? Or would Clint hate him for being so weak?

_Rusted_

The people who had him were worrying about the state of the chair. He could hear that and used it to his advantage or at least, he tried to. The restraints holding him to the chair held but the legs of the chair creaked. He tried again but his focus wavered as the next word was said.

_Seventeen_ , _Dawn_ , _Stove_ , _Nine_ …

_Kind-hearted_

He gasped as he came back up mentally. He was nearly under but he was still fighting. The word, while it was supposed to drag him under more, made him focus on Clint. The archer could have run, could have turned him… he could have done many things. Instead, Clint welcomed him in, little to no questions asked, and gave what he could. Even if it was just patience and being a comforting presence.

_Homecoming_

It took three months, but that’s all he wanted to do. He wanted to go home to Clint, to say the three words back, and be welcomed home. The small apartment, with the small couch, and where everything fit. Where he’d be welcomed, no matter what, and where it felt like home more than anywhere else in a long time. It was slipping, the vision of coming in the door or window, waiting there, and being wrapped into a warm hug and kiss. What he felt now was only the cold, the hardened soldier who would kill anyone and anything, and there was nothing else he could do to stop it. Not now.

_One_

He could only hope that the one person who could keep Clint safe, that Steve would do it, and would do it without questioning why. He would do that for his best friend and he could only hope that Steve would return the favor as the last word was spoken.

_Freight Car_.

“Are you ready to comply?” a female voice asked.

The Winter Soldier blinked at her before nodding in confirmation. The restraints were undone and he sat up in the chair. He didn’t move to leave the chair as that command hadn’t been given yet.

“Why did it take so long to comply?” the woman asked.

He looked up at her, seeing the red hair, and knowing he could speak as he was asked a direct question. “Clint Barton.”

“Told ya,” a male voice said from the shadows.

“Shut up,” another male voice said. “Go collect your twin, if you can actually do that this time.”

The Winter Soldier waited for what was coming next. He was rewarded with a folder holding his target – Anthony Edward Stark – and read through it, committing the file on the man to memory. Part of him tried to scream that it was wrong but it was drowned out by knowing he had to comply. One more body wouldn’t matter either way.


End file.
